cherryjapanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plik:Nightcore - Evacuate The Dancefloor
Opis Cascada - Evacuate The Dancefloor To download any of my Nightcore, go here: http://ge.tt/9W0mCXC?c Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor I like to move it, come and give me some more Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose) Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me (Everybody in the club) Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose, like an overdose) Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me (Everybody in the club) Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate, push it to the top Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid Now guess who's back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad So everybody in the back Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby Let me see you wreck that thang Now drop it down low, low Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo Everybody in the club (Evacuate the dance floor) Everybody in the club (I'm infected by the sound) Everybody in the club (Stop, this beat is killing me) Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me (Everybody in the club) Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground Kategoria:Filmy